imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Valentine
NAME: Claire Valentine AGE: 18 ORIENTATION: Straight STEREOTYPE: The New Girl LOOKS: Carlson Young Claire is very keen on fashion, but cannot express it that well because of the uniform (unless they don’t wear uniform). She has a good girl next door look to her. She has no tattoos but would love to get one some day. She is always seen having her hair the same way as in the picture (ponytail to the side) is naturally blonde and has amazing hazel eyes. PERSONALITY: Being the new girl at school is rough. This makes Claire a very timid person as she doesn’t know anyone. She has a lot of trouble speaking in front of big crowds, especially when she doesn’t know anyone. Claire usually keeps to herself since she’s too scared to make friends and always hopes someone will at least come up to her and try to make friends. She can be a very caring and helpful person, but also very sensitive. Her feelings can get hurt easily and she is very dependant of her friends, well when she gets them. That is why she’s been very sad lately at her new school, because she doesn’t have any friends. When she gets to know someone she becomes a lot more talkative, but if it’s a crush she will freeze on spot and won’t know what to say even if friends. LIKES: Reading, cooking, outdoor activities, cute boys, hunting with her father DISLIKES: Bugs/spiders, pollution, rejection, bitches, assholes. STRENGTHS: Claire is a very outdoorsy person so she can survive in the outdoors pretty well. She can cook a great meal with just about anything eatable. Camping and hiking are her favorite past times along with hunting with her father, so she already has advantage on handling a gun. She has a great sense in the outdoors and knows what to do where and when lost. Being great in the outdoors has given her a great advantage in directions. Her father taught her everything he knows about the outdoors. WEAKNESSES: Although she is a very outdoorsy person, one thing that can kill her passion about it is bugs or spiders. She can easily get freaked out by bugs. Claire is a smart outside, but isn’t that great with book or anything school smart. She’s a B to C average student. Claire’s status as the new girl can make her not trusted by all the other students. They may think she is playing since she was very quiet when throughout the whole time she was in the school. Being sensitive is another factor of weakness for Claire, because it can really throw her off her A game. FEARS: Bugs/spiders, being alone, dying, blood RELATIONSHIPS: It’s still the first week Claire’s been at the school so she has no friends just acquaintances. Right before the bus ride (or on doesn’t matter) I’m hoping she will make friends with one of the cliques (preferably not one too popular or too geeky, probably one of the nicer more welcoming cliques). She has some crushes, mostly on the cute boys and nice ones. They’re just crushes so she isn’t crazy over any of them probably thinks their really cute and would want to be their girlfriend. FAMILY: Claire lives with her father whom divorced her mother when she was young. This explains why Claire is kind of tomboyish and very outdoorsy, because she has be taught mostly from her father. She also has a brother who lives with her mother and his name is Tod. Claire loves her father greatly and when in the game she is going to just want to get out and be with him. GAMEPLAY: Claire will try to find and spend her time with her new found friends. She won’t know what to do and it will take her a long time to adapt to the new situation. She will be very helpful outdoors and getting around, but in fighting she won’t be much help. She will also spend most of her time explaining her self to other students trying to get them to believe that she is not playing. She wants to try and help get out of the situation that they are in and try helping out as much as she can. OTHER: Mix of outdoorsy and new girl. I was also hoping you could start the opening scene with her. She can be thinking to herself or something then some clique/person could come and sit with her and tell her about the school and cliques. The character could show Claire all of the cliques hence introducing all the cliques and characters.